


Sun

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Elemental Magic [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe explores his element.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Joe strolled through the forest, the sunlight breaking through the canopy here and there, creating vibrant patches of dappled light amongst the cool green of the deep forest. He reached out to touch a tree and smiled. The trees here were young and didn't have the wisdom and serenity of the forests he'd grown up in, but they exuded potential, hope for the future, youth, and optimism – just like his mage circle. From a deep patch of shade two eyes gleamed and he laughed, dropping to his knees and opening his arms as the wolf pounced him. He rolled with it and scratched its ears as it licked his face. "You're just as an overgrown puppy," he teased, before jumping to his feet and running through the forest, the wolf at his heels. It was days like this, with the sun overhead and the trees all around him that made everything else worthwhile.


End file.
